


My Story

by I_Deal_In_Nightmare_Fuel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Holocaust, Horror, How Do I Tag, I literally wrote this in a couple hours, Sorry Not Sorry, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Deal_In_Nightmare_Fuel/pseuds/I_Deal_In_Nightmare_Fuel
Summary: I am a boy. I am a Jew. This is my story.





	My Story

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago in a couple hours for a history project that was due the next day. Enjoy.

A new man is Führer of Germany. His name is Hitler. He says the Jews caused all of Germany’s problems. I do not know why he says that - I am a good boy. My mother says so.

\------------------------------------------------

A bunch of official-looking people stood in front of my father’s business today. They carried signs that said things like “Germans! Defend yourselves! Do not buy from Jews!” I asked my mother what ‘defend’ meant. She said it meant to fight off an attacking enemy. I do not know why the Germans need to defend. No one is attacking them.

\------------------------------------------------

For the past while, my teachers at school have been talking about how different races are superior and inferior. They say that Jews are the lowest race. I told my mother about it, and she got very worried. A few days later, she told me, “You don’t have to go to that school anymore. You’re going to a different school.” I don’t understand. Is my old school not safe for me?

\------------------------------------------------

Today we went to an office building. I didn’t like it. It was very gray. Mother and Father got in a long line and gave our passports to a tall, blond man, who stamped big letter ‘J’s on the front of them. I tried to ask the tall man why we needed ‘J’s on our passports, but Mother hushed me. She looked worried.

\------------------------------------------------

There was a lot of screaming last night. Mother got me up, and we hid in the basement as more screaming and yelling happened. I’m scared. What’s happening?

\------------------------------------------------

We had to move to a new home with a bunch of other Jews. It is dark and dank, but we were kicked out of our home after being unable to buy things. We share our home with a bunch of other families. I don’t like this place. I want to go back home. Mother says we can’t go back home. We can’t even go out of the neighborhood.

\------------------------------------------------

Mother says I have to wear a yellow Star of David whenever I go out in public now. She seems worried, though I like the Star of David. It is a holy symbol, though the badge ruins it by putting the word ‘Jew’ in the middle.

\------------------------------------------------

We went to a strange place today. I don’t like it. It’s crowded, even more crowded than our old home. I don’t think they’ll let us go back, though. This new place is full of Jews, but they’re all starving and pale. I’m scared, but Mother says if I stay close to her, I’ll be safe.

\------------------------------------------------

Mother and Father didn’t come back today.

\------------------------------------------------

Strange people are entering the camp. There’s cheering. Voices are yelling, “You’re free! You’re free!” I don’t know what it means. I am so hungry. One of the strange soldiers comes in to my building.  
“You’re free, little boy,” he whispers.  
Free. I smile. I close my eyes. I am so hungry.  
And then there is nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love both kudos and comments!


End file.
